Talk:Black Pearl
Captain I think Anamaria should at least be added to the "Captains" list as an acting captain. She's the one who hands the Pearl back to Jack at the end of CotBP after all. Not sure when Gibbs would ever be considered its captain though, acting or no - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:39, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Bold text I think Gibbs would be acting captain; he seemed to overule Anamaria sevel times on the Intecepter when Jack was gone and appeared to be in charge when Elizabeth Swann left them. - Captain J. Sparrow Improving the Black Pearl This list is mostly for myself, but if anyone else want to help me, that's fine too. Based on what Captain Kwenn and Lord Cutler Beckett said about this article when I nominated it for featured article, as well as some of my own research, here's what needs to be done. If you feel there are other tasks that should be done, feel free to add them to the list. Things to Do *Add more sources for the article *Add more sources for all images *Add a description of the ship itself *Perhaps add a section about significant crew *Use more in-text citation *Double check for spelling and grammatical errors Done When a task is done, please move it to the done section---Wanderingshadow More to do *We need a picture for the Desine and Appearance section (blueprints or something like that) *The wikipedia article about the Black Pearl states that she's an East Indiaman and thet her guns are twelfe-pounders. Is it canon? *The same article claims that the oars were installed by Barbossa and are "unrealistic" Ehat's about that? El Chupacabra 12:48, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :We already have a blueprint, and another is very unlikely to be found. Most of Wikipedia's PotC content is crap, and non-canon, so we should discredit those two points.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Then we should add at least some pics of the interior (captain's cabin, the gun deck and crew's quarters), they were shown in them movies, so we must have screenshots. A section without images just does't look good in an FA. Yes, I know that ther's lot of crap, but there could also be some true information, that's why I asked for confirmation. I inthend to create a project for this. El Chupacabra 08:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) The Pearl is definately not an East India Man as they were single decked two masted ships, Wikipedia mistakenly beleives any ship to have been employed by the company to be an East India Man. They also think the Flying Dutchman was a Fluyt because the look of the ship was based on one, with this in mind I really dont thinnk we should listen to a word they say, they dont adhere to canon they do as they will, in fact they stil beleive davy jones to be Pirate Lord of the Scottish Lochs. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 09:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :They also think Teague's first name is Edward.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Exactly, lets just ignore them from now on. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 11:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Broken windows Why exactly is it that the windows of the captain's quarters are fixed in the beginning of AWE and yet we see them busted up in the deleted scenes? One minute the damages are mended, the next we see a mess again. Why is this?--ScungiliGuy 04:46, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, deleted scenes were removed from the final cut of the movie, so if they contradict to any other source, threat them as non-canon. The thing with the broken windows is obviously the same as withs Jack's scars in CBP. El Chupacabra 14:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, the upper hull of the Pearl is destroyed during the Kraken battle. WTH??? XaviCommander Ship Type The Black Pearl is not a Galleon, but a East Indiaman. Not an East Indiaman but a Galleon. East Indiaman were single decked two masted ship's, the Pearl has two decks and three masts. - KAJ – Talk 08:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) No it's an East Indiaman.A galleon has an elongated beak and a higher stern castle.And EastIndiamen were not single decked and two masted,that's a brig.An East Indiaman has similar designs to that of the Ship of the Line. Actually to me, the Black pearl looks like an average Merchant Galleon that was relatively common on west Indies shipping lanes at this time (plus the huge 32 gun armament of corse). And it is possible for a ship to be both an East Indiaman and a Galleon at the same time, early East Indiamen did not have the characteristic Ship of the Line like design of later years. Because these were long distance bulk cargo ships, they often very large and were built to resemble War Galleons and in later years Frigates and 74s. For that reason I would wager to say that the Pearl is has a Merchant Galleon design, but the armament of an East Inidiaman.-- 23:36, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Future fate? In the final moments of At World's End, Barbossa steals the Black Pearl from Jack Sparrow (oh boy!). In the new trailer for On Stranger Tides, Barbossa appears as the captain of the HMS Providence... so what the hell happened to the Pearl?? XaviCommander 14:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Currently, no one knows the answer.--Uskok 15:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe Jack got it back and Barbossa gave up on it or Barbossa gave it back to him when he got that other ship.--WarGrowlmon18 23:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Not likely. If Barbossa was captain of the "fastest ship", then I doubt seriously he'd give it up(or give it back to Jack after stealing it from him). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Jack might have stolen it back at some point. He is crafty enough to do that and that crew didn't seem like they liked the second mutiny too much. They might've mutinied again and returned to Jack.--WarGrowlmon18 01:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::We now know that the Pearl is taken by Blackbeard, and that Barbossa ends up as the captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge... so yeah, maybe Jack recovers it after all XaviCommander 00:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I correct myself, thanks to CJFan we know Blackbeard shrunk it and put it into a bottle... with Jack the Monkey inside. XaviCommander 09:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's because it's been said that the Pearl in the bottle appears in an OST commercial, with Jack inside it. Therefore, I believe it's now confirmed. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) On Stranger Tides How do we know it's in it? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! :I have one of my sources tell me that the Pearl does make an appearance in OST. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you direct me to that source? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! :::I'm afraid I cannot. Mostly because it's on a website called KTTC. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::It does seem like the appearance of the Pearl is unlikely, since the Sunset became the Queen Anne's Revenge. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! Isn't this wrong? Due to her charred appearance, Jack re-christened her the Black Pearl, and' painted 'the ship’s hull black and gave her black sails in order to strengthen her image as a pirate ship '' I remember clearly that when Davy Jones raised the ship from the depths Jack was curious why it was already black. I don't think he did paint it. Captain Dashing 11:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :"''It was odd to be up here, on the quarterdeck, with everything painted black, instead of the chestnut color of the Wicked Wench. But he'd known that black paint would hide the burn marks most effectively." You should read the book again, mate. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Aye, your right. Thanks. Captain Dashing 21:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Main image What is the usual procedure for adding a main picture for articles? Is it by their most recent appearence? If so, then I think we should ignore that rule for the Black Pearl... I think a picture that actually displays what the ship looks like would be better for the article. Just my personal opinion. Admiral James Kaizer 12:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :That is pretty much how main images should be; otherwise, we'd have a cursed Barbossa as the main image of Barbossa's page or Norrington in his Commodore's outfit(etc)...getting the picture? Not to be rude, but like it or not, the Black Pearl is in a bottle, so it be more appropriate to show it that way. But if you think we should change the image to something more suitable, you're more than welcome to bring it up to a vote with a gallery with suitable candidates here or at Brethren Forum as was done with our other "infobox votes". -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It is not that big of a concern to me... If anybody else has a problem with it, then we can vote on it... otherwise, I'd say leave it be. Admiral James Kaizer 13:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Black Pearl's Rigging Just to be curious, cause this has always bothered me: the Pearl doesn't have a lateen sail on her mizzen in the first movie, does she? She instead had a square mizzen-course, and it was after Jack took command of her that he replaced the main course with a lateen sail. Admiral James Kaizer 13:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : :